Now Your Two
by Epyon Zero
Summary: Just a quick something whipped up for Shinji's birthday.


Disclaimer: I don't own Eva I never will. Suing me is nothing more than an effort in futility. 

  
  


Note: This is little more than cute birthday fluff. Enjoy!

  
  


Now Your Two

By: 

Epyon Zero 

  
  


Morning sunlight fell across Gendo Ikari's face. Rolling over he groaned and tried to bury himself in his pillow. However someone else had different ideas. Walking over, his wife of 3 years grabbed the sheets and pulled then off. "Come on Gendo, time to get up." Yui said.

  
  


Ikari groaned again. "Fine" Moving like a half dead corpse he got out of bed and moved towards his wife for a kiss. 

  
  


"Oh no." Yui backed away, a grin on her slim face. "You clean up first. I'm not kissing someone with morning breath or that nasty stubble." 

  
  


Gendo made a face. "Meanie." 

  
  


Yui laughed again "You look so cute when you sulk. Now go clean up, and get the present ready. Shinji will be awake soon." 

  
  


Gendo grinned at his wife. "Yes mistress, your whim is my command." Then he bowed low and ducked into the bathroom before Yui could hurl a pillow at him. 

  
  
  
  


Twenty minutes later a washed, clean shaven Gendo Ikari walked into the kitchen of the modest apartment he shared with his wife and son. Walking up behind his wife, he kissed the back of her neck, then when she turned pecked her on the lips. 

  
  


Yui smiled as she ran a hand down her husbands cheek. " 

Much better. No husband of mine is gonna have facial hair while I'm around." 

  
  


"Mama! Hungry!" 

  
  


Bot Ikari's spun and smiled at their son Shinji, who was two years old today. 

  
  


Gendo walked over smiling, and ruffled the dark hair on his sons head. "Insistent isn't he." 

  
  


As she sat down with the small bowl of cereal Yui cast a glance at her husband. "I wonder who he got that from?" 

  
  


"I have no idea." Gendo took his hand off his sons head and sat down for breakfast. 

  
  


The small living room was a disaster area. Which was odd considering that there had only been 4 presents. 

  
  


After breakfast had been cleared away Yui had given Shinji a bath, which among being one of the things she enjoyed, gave Gendo time to wrap the present he'd gotten his son. When she'd gotten him dressed Yui had brought him out into the living room. Shinji had spent a several minutes looking at his presents, before Gendo had taken matters into his own hands.

  
  


He'd picked his son up and sat him in his lap, along with the present from Yui's father. After making sure his son was watching Gendo had proceeded to tear the wrapping paper off the gift. Shinji had gotten a very good laugh from this, and between him and his father there were now about a thousand bits of wrapping paper strewn about. 

  
  


Watching Gendo and Shinji rolling on the floor made Yui smile. Most people looked at her husband and saw the gruff exterior he had on at work. Yui however, saw the side of her husband that it seemed he reserved for use in private. 

  
  


The chiming of the doorbell broke Yui's train of thought. Moving she opened the door. 

  
  


"Professor! This is a pleasant surprise. Come in." 

  
  


Gendo was somewhat displeased that the old man had come. Not that his gift to Shinji wasn't appreciated, it was just that they didn't get along. Gendo disliked the old man for his interest in Yui, and Fuyutsuki disliked Gendo's personality. Both men had learned however, that when Yui was present that a semi decorous facade was useful. 

  
  


Fortunately for both of them he couldn't stay long. After a half hour he left to keep a prior arrangement. 

  
  


The Ikari's spent the remainder of the day in a model of quiet family home life. Which was something that didn't happen often ad both adult Ikari's were up to their eyes in GEHRIN. So being able to relax even for a day was a blessing. 

  
  


At last the end of the day came, and Shinji was put to bed. 

  
  


Yui looked down at her now sleeping son. "He looks so much like you." 

  
  


Gendo nodded. His son did indeed look like a much smaller version of himself. "But which one of us is cuter?" he asked as he slipped his hands around Yui's waist. 

  
  


"That, dear, is a very good question." Yui nuzzled back into Gendo. 

  
  


"Here's a better one." Yui grinned at her husband. "When Shinji grows up will he be as much a ladies man as his father?" 

  
  


"I think that whatever genes in that department he would get from his mother."

  
  


Yui poked Gendo. "Not funny." 

  
  


"Know what" Gendo smirked "I just thought of something that would be good to get Shinji for his next birthday."

  
  


Yui looked at him. "Really, what's that?"

  
  


"A little brother or sister." 

  
  


Yui punched him in the arm as they got to their bedroom door. "That's more of a present for you."

  
  


Both chuckled as slipped into bed. 

  
  
  
  


End. 

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: I know this is really short, and probably not the best thing I've ever done, but I wanted to do cute fluff, so sue me. 

  
  


Omake: 

  
  


Across from the Ikari apartment a figure clothed in black slowly stood. His knees cracked as he did so, betraying how long he'd been there. Pulling out the night vision goggles he looked again. 

"Good there all asleep, now to make my move." 

From beside him hefted a grapple gun, aimed and fired a line next to Shinji's bedroom window. 

  
  


Using a zip line he darted across, and made his way into the boys room. Looking down at the sleeping child he smiled. Opening the black jacket he took out a small plush bear wearing a t-shirt that said 'Darkscribes' 

  
  


"Happy Birthday Shinji."


End file.
